


Llamada a medianoche

by KendallFrost



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, leoji
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendallFrost/pseuds/KendallFrost
Summary: Leo no puede dormir a pesar de que tiene que levantarse pronto para entrenar.





	

Llevo más de media hora dando vueltas en la cama, pero no consigo dormirme. Quizá sea porque estoy agotado. Desde que quedé en último lugar en la Copa de China y se me ocurrió decirle a mi entrenador que quería practicar más y esforzarme mucho para hacerlo mejor el año que viene, parece que se lo ha tomado en serio y apenas me deja tiempo para descansar.

Si por lo menos pudiera dormirme y soñar con ocupar un puesto en el podio...

Tengo las piernas agotadas, los pies destrozados y me duelen músculos que no me habían dolido desde mis inicios como patinador. Voy de la pista de hielo al gimnasio y para cuando me doy cuenta es hora de acostarme.

Y lo peor de todo es que me levanto en menos de siete horas.

Me siento aislado, solo, agobiado... El entrenamiento no me deja espacio para amigos ni para vida social. Sé que no es cierto, lo noto cada día en los montones de gente que me apoyan, tanto durante los entrenamientos, como en las redes sociales y las competiciones, pero al final del día solo uno de ellos me importa. Y lo echo de menos.

Sé que no es buena idea, que debería cerrar los ojos, dejar de dar vueltas a cosas absurdas y dormir, pero, contra todo comportamiento lógico, alargo la mano y cojo el teléfono móvil que descansa en la mesilla con el volumen silenciado. Si mi entrenador me pilla, me va a caer una bronca descomunal, pero no me importa. Sé qué es lo que necesito en este momento.

Echo un vistazo rápido a mis redes sociales, a pesar de que llevo tres días sin postear nada, parece que aún no me han dado por muerto. Me siento tentado de subir una foto a Instagram pero eso sería delatarme y se supone que estoy durmiendo. Tendrá que esperar a mañana... Pero entre todas las fotos, por fin veo la que estaba buscando: Guanghong sonriendo sobre el hielo como si la presión de la competición no fuera con él...

No puedo contenerme más; busco su contacto y presiono el botón de la vídeo llamada.

—¡Leo! Empezaba a pensar que te había pasado algo. No llamas, no escribes, no subes fotos a Instagram... ¡Podrías estar muerto!

—Mira que eres exagerado —susurré con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

—¿Por qué susurras?

—Es que se supone que debería estar durmiendo, pero te echaba de menos. —Nunca falla, Guanghong es la única persona capaz de hacer que mi día mejore instantáneamente. A pesar de ser un par de años más joven que yo, congeniamos rápidamente. Me encanta verlo patinar y charlar con él y abrazarlo mientras vemos una película y cogerle de la mano cuando paseamos por la calle juntos, a pesar de que nos vemos poco por nuestras obligaciones deportiva… aunque siempre intentamos pasar el mayor tiempo posible hablando por Skype. Incluso hay veces que no necesitamos hablar, nos basta con dejar la llamada abierta mientras cada uno nos dedicamos a nuestras cosas.

Y esta noche, cuando empiezo a sentir la presión, su voz es lo único que consigue calmarme. Durante un breve instante, se me pasa por la cabeza poner mi mano a trabajar mientras hablamos, pero estoy demasiado cansado y me conformo con poder darle las buenas noches.

—Yo también te echo de menos, pero piensa que vamos a vernos dentro de poco.

—Me muero de ganas...

—Bueno, tú entrena duro hasta entonces porque pienso secuestrarte mientras esté allí —rio Guanghong con su habitual expresión traviesa.

No sé cómo se va a tomar mi entrenador que quiera tener una vida durante unos días, pero tampoco me importa demasiado.

—Eso suena prometedor... Si sobrevivo a los entrenamientos hasta entonces. —Sorprendentemente me siento menos agobiado después de mirar directamente a esos ojos que me devuelven la mirada en la pantalla del teléfono. Es posible que incluso consiga dormir después de esta conversación.

—Sobrevivirás. Seguro que en cuanto cojas el ritmo deja de ser tan terrible, pero deberías descansar si tienes que madrugar mañana.

—Tienes razón. Buenas noches, Guanghong.

—Dulces sueños, Leo. —Son las últimas palabras que escucho mientras se me cierran los ojos por el sueño. Quizá esta noche sueñe con compartir el podio con el patinador que más me importa de todos.

**Author's Note:**

> Si has disfrutado de esta historia, Kendall Frost tiene a la venta Da Capo, una divertida y excitante mezcla de romance sobrenatural con incursiones en el BDSM.
> 
> En Riverview hay muchos alumnos con un gran potencial para la música... y no pocos necesitan disciplina.
> 
> Disponible en:
> 
> Lektu: http://lektu.com/l/cafe-con-leche/da-capo/6251
> 
> Amazon:
> 
> http://www.amazon.es/dp/B01N2V19LE/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1482230049&sr=8-1&keywords=kendall+frost


End file.
